San valentin: Dia de la Amistad y del Gustar
by Blue Bnda
Summary: -¿San valentin?¿Pasarla con los amigos? Ah entonses yo siempre festejo San valentin/- No! es un dia en el que les demuestras tu cariño con regalos a tus amigos, pero lo mas importante es la persona que te gusta - ¿Gustar? Me gusta la carne/ -No Idiota!


Primero que nada los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son del grandioso Oda.

Este es mi prime one shot Luna. Espero y les guste ;3

* * *

**San Valentin: Dia de la Amistad y del Gustar**

Los Mugiwaras se encontraban en una isla enorme, era extraña, tienen una vestimenta diferente, según Luffy hay barcos con llantas y enormes edificios, la gente actuaba de forma diferente. Si, era extraño el lugar, pero ellos ya han visitado extrañas islas, así que no hay mucho de que sorprenderse.

Pero hay algo que atrae su atención, las personas llevan enormes y pequeños globos en forma de corazón, o peluches enormes, rosas pequeñas o enormes, la ciudad decorada de rojo o rosa, pero lo que realmente atraía su atención era la forma en que "estaban las personas" en todas partes veían un hombre con una mujer y así era una y otra vez, raramente veían a un grupito de jóvenes divirtiéndose eran los "solteros", pero lo mas extraño era ver a las parejas abrasados o dándose de pequeños besos a apasionados besos.

-Se esta comiendo su lengua!- Grita Luffy y se dirige corriendo en ayuda del pobre atacado.

-Detente!- Nami va tras el y por suerte lo logra atrapar- ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a ayudarlo

-No lo harás! El esta bien- Nami voltea a ver a la pareja apasionada besándose y se estremece- Podrían dejar de hacer eso!- grita la pelinaranja ahora ruborizada

La apasionada pareja voltea sorprendidos.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunta Luffy viendo con amenaza a la joven devoradora.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta el joven extrañado

-Si, ella te estaba devorando y comiendo tu lengua y…

-Idiota vámonos!- lo jalonea fuertemente sin voltear a ver a la apasionada pareja.

Nami camina de regreso hacia su tripulacion arrastrando a Luffy y este no deja de ver a la pareja que vuelve a "Devorarse"

-Se lo esta comiendo otra….

-Callate! No lo estan- lo golpea con fuerza- no es lo que piensas

-¿Ah? ¿no?- pregunta aliviado- ¿Entonces?

-Nuestro capitán no puede ser mas idiota…- dice zoro poniéndose una mano en la cara- Este lugar da asco, me voy- Y se va sin decir nada

-Zoro! Espera- le grita Usoop pero este no hizo ningún caso.

-¿Y Sanji?- pregunta Chopper volteando a todas partes en su busca

-Se fue Yohoho- responde Brook viendo a las parejas de cariñosas

-¿A dónde fue?- voltea exaltado de un lado a otro-Ya me quiero ir de este lugar tan extraño- Chooper esta asustado, y es de entenderse el es…solo un animalito, por lo tanto no tiene ese instinto o necesidad humana y desde su vista el ve lo mismo que cree Luffy /Se podría decir que para Chopper es mucho peor/

Robin en un acto de amabilidad lo carga y lo abraza como si lo estuviera consolando.

-Se fue a "Ligar" con las hermosas jóvenes solteronas que hay por aquí, Yohoho- señala la dirección para donde se fue Sanji, la gente que pasa por donde esta Brook lo miran por un buen rato o en su mayoría uno gritan del terror y corren, otros terminan cayéndose del susto, es como de esas bromas que se ven en la tele, alguna gente piensa que es un tipo disfrazado. Brook los saluda con amabilidad- Bueno si me disculpan- le dice a los Mugiwaras que quedan y ve un enorme edificio y en su frente dice "Hotel" el cual se ve por la fila de parejas en espera a que los atiendan que esta lleno- Voy a ver acción del bueno YOHOHOHO- esta vez ríe en alto, y a continuación se ve como su espíritu sale de su cuerpo rápidamente (dejando su esquelético cuerpo tirado) Y se desvanece en una de las ventanas del hotel.

-Ese maldito pervertido- dice Nami a regañadientes molesta.

-Espera Brook yo también quiero ir contigo- grita Luffy emocionado al escuchar la palabra "Acción" obviamente no es la acción que el piensa

-Jajajajajajajaja que divertido- ríe Franky

-Fufufu- Robin ríe despacio y se esta divirtiendo

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí Robin?-Pregunta Usoop entrañado, el sabe lo que están haciendo las personas, pero no entiende porque todos están así.

-Lo que pasa es que es día de San Valentín- responde Robin amablemente

-San valet ¿Qué?- pregunta Luffy, preguntándose en su mente si las personas estarán haciendo algún tipo de baile extraño

-No es así capitán, es San Valentín

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Nami curiosamente enfadada.

-La verdad esque nose mucho…e leído sobre esto alguna vez. Pero…

-Si sabes, lo que pasa esque no nos quieres decir!- le reprocha nami

-Nose…quizás- y hace una pequeña risita- Se los dejo de tarea, investíguenlo.

-Vamos Nico Robin!- suplica Franky- dinos, tengo curiosidad de saber porque todos andan tan cariñositos

-Ahh con que es eso!, jejejej- rie tontamente- yo pensaba que se estaban devorando y asfixiándose jejeje, yo decía que esto lo había visto en alguna parte.- dice dudando de su propia afirmación.

Puede que Luffy actúe como entupido y piense como entupido e infantilmente, pero no lo es. Lo que pasa esque el no se pone a pensar ni en un segundo en estas cosas, sabe lo que es un beso, pero lo que acababa de ver era demasiado para su mente de niño, sabe lo que es un abrazo, pero ve ala parejas abrasarse tan fuertemente que pensó que se estaban asfixiando, sabe que cuando una mujer y un hombre se casan (Sabe que es una boda) y tienen hijos es porque se aman…lo que pasa esque el ni siquiera sabe lo que es o mejor dicho lo que se siente el "amor". A sus 19 años en lo único que piensa es en ser Rey de los piratas.

-Se estaban comiendo pero a besos- suelta Usoop- se estaban dando un aseo bocal con la lengua

-Jajajajajajaja y asfixiándose sus partes para sentir el calor de la excitación jajajaja- suelta franky

Los dos empiezan a reírse como desquiciados y junto con ellos Luffy que obviamente no entendió nada de lo que dijeron.

-Idiota- dice dándose cuenta que Luffy no entendió nada y se ríe tontamente- Y ustedes idiotas dejen de andar de Marranos- los golpea dejándoles moretones. Y estos dos hacen una cara de :Okay:

Robin también esta riéndose, menea a Chopper como si fuera un bebe y este no deja de observar a las parejas con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

-¿Entonces para que son esos enormes osos, flores y esas enormes globos- Sombrero de Paja sigue preguntando curiosamente- ¿Son algún tipo de arma?

-Si…pero son para matarlos de amor

Franky y Usoop vuelven a reír desquiciadamente provocando que la gente los voltee a ver. Luffy también ríe junto con ellos sin conseguir entender.

-Cabrones cállense!- Al principio tubo que admitir que le dio un poco de risa sus tonterías, pero por alguna extraña razón este tipo de temas le molestan a Nami.- ¿Ya nos dirás que es ese tal San quien sabe que?

-Investíguenlo por ustedes mismos-Robin les das la espalda y se marcha con chopper al cual sigue en un estado de shock- nos vemos al raro camaradas- Y les sonríe como si algo tramara.

Los cuatro Mugiwaras se quedan parados por un momento sin saber que hacer, hasta que alguien rompe el silencio

-Hey! Franki que te parece si les hacemos unas cuantas bromas a los enamorados- Al parecer a Usoop no le interesa mucho saber que es san Valentín ya que mas o menos se imagina por lo que hacen las parejas

-Si ,¿que importa saber eso?, a de ser el nombre de la isla a de significar sexo o que se yo

-No creo que sea eso- interrumpe Luffy aun curioso y después capta- ¿Sexo?- se pone a pensar y recuerda que su abuelo Garp les contaba sus aventuras con mujeres, a el y a su difunto hermano Ace- Ahh- es lo único que le sale, de niño el no entendía eso, pero ahora que el por primera vez se pone a recordar por un momento lo que su abuelo le contaba, siente alguna extraña sensación…en aquel miembro que esta entre sus piernas y se queda así con la mirada hacia arriba recordando y con sus mejillas algo rojas, y empieza como que a sonreír de oreja en oreja. Definitivamente esto es algo nuevo para el.

-LUFFY!- le grita Nami al darse cuenta en lo que esta pensando.- compórtate ¿Quieres?

-Yo creo que Franky tiene razón- dice Usoop- Están enamorados y a de ser eso San Valentín

-¿Enamorados?- pregunta luffy extrañado

-Si ya sabes…se gustan- le dice Franky

-¿EH?- Luffy sigue sin intender

-Naa Olvídalo, vamos hacer una bromitas jejejeje- rie Usoop traviesamente

-Vamos!- Franky toma un poco de cola para hacer uno de sus famosos pedos.

Y se van corriendo.

-¿Qué no piensas ir?- le pregunta Nami a Luffy y este la mira

-Tu estas aquí- le responde Luffy

-¿Y?- pregunta Nami

-Te vas a quedar sola, - la mira normalmente

-¿Y eso que? Se cuidarme

-Si, pero me gusta estar con tigo- El pelinegro hace su típica sonrisa infantil

-Ah- la pelinaranja se ruboriza haciendo que se valla para atrás ¿Qué demonios? Se pregunta si el esta consiente de lo que esta diciendo, pero se da cuenta de que no, y eso le molesta un poco.

-Ven vamos a investigar que es San valet - le dice Luffy alegremente sin darse cuenta de que Nami esta roja como un jitomate

-No estoy muy segura de querer saberlo- dice Nami nerviosamente.

Esto también es algo nuevo para Nami, bueno…Ella sabe perfectamente lo que están haciendo las parejas, sabe perfectamente lo que es un beso (aunque nunca a besado), Sabe lo que es el sexo, aunque es virgen pero en sus tiempos de ladrona ella tenia que seducir piratas para robarles, sin dejar que la tocaran. Sabe lo que es todo eso, pero ella nunca lo a hecho, la verdad esque ella tampoco se había puesto a pensar en este tipo de cosas, lo único que tenia en su mente era "Dinero dinero y mas dinero". Pero en este día viendo a tantas parejas es inevitable despejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ella sabe lo que es amor, pero no sabe lo que se siente. Y en estos momento ella se pregunta a si misma porque se ruborizó cuando Luffy le dijo eso ¿Qué esta pasando?

Su mente se esta despedazando

Siguen caminando en silencio y en eso se les pone un camarógrafo en frente.

-Querida pareja, No quisieran tomarse una foto de recuerdo.- pregunta haciéndole un guiño a Nami al ver su extraordinaria belleza.

¿Pareja? Esa palabra hace que a Nami le de vueltas la cabeza y se ruboriza mas.

-Ohh una foto que divertido- dice alegremente el pelinegro- Claro…claro que si! Pero espere aquí deje traigo a mis nakamas.

"Entupido" piensa nami y por alguna extraña razón siente enojo, ella misma no entiende lo que le esta pasando y empieza a darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu novia?- pregunta el camarógrafo, viendo con extrañeza a Nami

-No es mi novia, es mi navegante- aclara Luffy normalmente, emocionado por la foto

-¿Navegante?- El fotógrafo quiere reírse- ¿Juegas a ser pirata?

-No…Yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas.

¿Novia? Nami se siente alocada, tiene ojos de espiral y esta un poco despeinada

-Jaja si claro y yo seré el próximo presidente de la ciudad- se ríe-Bueno de todos modos la foto es para dos- aclara el fotógrafo.

-Bueno si es asi, entonces quiero una foto con Nami-dice alegremente

Nami esta arrodillada en el piso como una loca en un manicomio con las manos en cada lado de la cabeza. No entiende lo que le esta pasando, o puede que si lo entienda pero no quiere admitirlo

-Vamos a tomarnos la foto Namiiii- Luffy sigue llamándola risueñamente y esta sigue luchando contra sus pensamientos

-Ahh ya entendí, Nami ,quieres una foto graciosa- esto le divierte mas a Luffy.

A continuación Luffy se arrodilla a su lado y se mete dos palillos en la Nariz y pasa un brazo por el hombro de Nami y con la otra mano hace seña de amor y paz sonriendo y esto hace que ella vuelva pero para esta ya es demasiado tarde.

-Digan whisky - sugiere el fotógrafo y el flash deja atontada a Nami y la despierta.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunta Nami confundida.

El fotógrafo les da las fotos con un marco rojo intenso.

-Jejeje esta foto esta genial ¿Verdad Nami?

Nami ve la foto sorprendida y ve que sale fatalmente, su cabello naranja largo todo despeinado, con las manos en la cabeza, con la mirada perdida. Parece una loca recién salida del manicomio

-¿Qué es esto?- no sabe que cara poner. Pero al fin de un rato siente furia porque salio horrible.-Exijo otra foto!

-Claro pero te cobrare por las dos.

-¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Estas loco? Yo no voy a pagar por una foto. ¿Quién paga por fotos? En esta maldita isla están locos.

-Pero Nami a mi me gusto la foto, yo la quiero.

-Dije que no- y jala a Luffy del brazo y después de alejarse un buen cacho Nami esta mas tranquila pero pensativa

-Nos vemos al rato- le dice a su capitán y se aleja rápidamente

-Hey! Nami ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta pero nami se a desvanecido rápidamente entre la multitud de gente.

Luffy mira en dirección para donde se fue extrañado y piensa que Nami a estado muy extraña ¿Estará enferma otra vez? Si…quizás sea eso.

El pelinegro camina por la ciudad esta vez ya no le presta atención a las parejas, el realmente esta curioso por saber que es San Valentín.

Así que decidido se para frente a una pareja que se están besando y por un largo momento siguen así sin darse cuenta que Luffy los esta observando, después de un rato la pareja se da cuenta y gritan del susto.

-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?- pregunta la joven asustado con un tono fresa

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada pendejo?- le reclama el joven corpulento- Te voy a golpear para que aprendas.

En un intento inútil del golpearlo Luffy lo esquiva fácilmente y asi siguieron hasta que el joven logro darle pero no surgió ningún efecto en el.

-¿Qué demonios eres?- Pregunta el joven asustado y la joven esta con la boca abierta

-Soy Luffy y seré el próximo rey de los piratas- los saluda alegremente.

Los jóvenes no saben que decir, no saben si salir corriendo o reírse por lo que acaba de decir ¿Tendrá algún tipo de retraso mental? Piensan ¿O les estará jugando algún tipo de broma?

-Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntan los dos asustados

-Pero primero podemos ir a comer carne, por favor.- le sonrie- tengo hambre

Los jóvenes por supuesto quieren negarse pero por el miedo terminan aceptando, y en aquel restaurante lleno de parejas hay un solo mal trío.

-Bien…¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- Pregunta el joven ya mas tranquilo al notar que el no es tanto un peligro por su forma de actuar.

-¿Qué es San Valet?- pregunta con la comida aun en la boca

-¿What?- la joven esta sorprendida- No querías decir ¿San Valentín?

-Ahh si eso- responde aun comiendo

-¿Qué demonios eres?

-¿Enserio no sabes que es san Valentín? Eso todo el mundo lo sabe ¿De donde vienes?- pregunta la joven sorprendida

-Vengo del mar.

La pareja enamorada no saben que hacer, definitivamente el tipo que tienen en frente les esta arruinando el día. Así que deciden ir al grano

-Si claro, y yo vengo de Paris.- dice el Joven

-Mira…solo se que es un día ósea hoy ,en el que las personas en el que están con sus amigos y….

-Ahh ¿San Valentín? ¿Pasarla con los amigos? Entonces yo siempre festejo San Valentín

-No!- grita la joven- Es un día en que le muestras tu cariño con regalos a tus amigo pero normalmente y principalmente es con la persona que te gusta o amas. Y estar todo el día con esa persona.

-¿Gustar?- el pelinegro se queda pensativo- Me gusta la carne…Yo amo a la carne. Entonses ¿Tengo que regalarle algo ala carne?- pregunta feliz

-Jajaja- se ríe el joven

-No Idiota!- grita mas fuerte la joven y se pregunta si en verdad hay alguien tan idiota en el mundo y al parecer lo tiene ya en frente.- ¡¿Qué parte de Persona no entendiste?!

-Mi amor deja que yo se lo explique, estoy seguro que me entenderá mejor a mi que soy hombre- y le da un beso en la boca a su novia y Luffy no deja de observarlos.- Mira…- El joven se pregunta como empezar al darse cuenta que al Tipo que tiene en frente es demasiado "Inocente"- para que lo entiendas mejor a este día también se le puede llamar el día del Amor y la amistad.

-¿Amor y amistad?- pregunta aun con duda Luffy.

-Si eso es exactamente festejas el Amor y la Amistad- dice el joven muy seguro de si- Se festeja hoy 14 de febrero, pero ¿Sabes? Normalmente la mayoría lo festejamos con la persona que amamos o en mejor palabra que tu entiendas, con la que nos gusta y el mejor regalo tiene que ser para esa persona.

-Ah ¿Y porque? Los amigos también son importantes

-Si pero este día es mas para el amor- al ver que Luffy sigue medio confundido le hace la siguiente pregunta- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-No

-Bueno…¿Te gusta alguien?

-No…

-¿No?- pregunta la joven alzando la voz- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿A tu edad? ¿Y no te a atraido nadie?- la joven esta sorprendida- ¿Eres de este planeta?

-Si

La joven quiere gritar pero su novio la detiene

-Amor espera- la detiene - no creo que todavía sea el momento para que entienda de esto, es como un niño, apenas esta empezando, - le dice en voz baja sin que Luffy escuche- Como te lo explico- se dirige nuevamente a Luffy- la persona que te "gusta" es a la que siempre estas protegiendo…

Luffy se pone a pensar y piensa que el protege a todos sus Nakamas

-…ala que siempre terminas rescatando en sus momentos críticos…

Bueno a quien siempre termina rescatando es a Nami porque siempre es la secuestrada, solo una vez no la rescato y esa vez fue cuando un lobo se quería casar con ella y el pensó "Valiente el tipo que se quiera casar con Nami"

-…y cuando la vez con poca ropa te da una hemorragia nasal…bueno eso a mi me pasaba con todas- su novia frunce el ceño- pero supongo que con tigo es diferente.

Luffy recuerda cuando vio a Nami desnuda en Arabasta y le dio aquella hemorragia nasal por primera vez en su vida, la verdad esque ya no se acordaba de eso, también se puso a recordar cuando vio a Hancock desnuda y no siento nada ¿Por qué será?

-…es la persona que te gusta estar molestando a cada momento…

El piensa que le gusta molestar a Nami

-…también en la mujer en la que mas confías,

Sin importarte su pasado y sabes que nunca desconfiarías de ella.

Si…Nami es en la mujer que mas confía y de hecho con la batalla contra Arlong y su "Traición" de Nami, el nunca desconfío de ella y ni siquiera le importo saber su pasado porque el confiaba ciegamente en ella.

-Ah…- se queda pensativo Luffy

-Parece que esta funcionando lo que le estas diciendo amor- le dice al oído la joven a su novio

-Lose- dice divertido el joven- esto es divertido- y sigue- Es a la única persona a la que le puedes confiar tu tesoro mas preciado.

OH cierto, a Nami le a confiado su tesoro mas preciado…su sombrero de paja, y cuantas veces se lo a encargado y el piensa "Esque yo confio mucho en ella"

-…ten encabronas cuando la hacen llorar…

Si, Luffy se a encabronado cuando ve llorando a su Navegante

-…Y sobre todo y lo mas importante, Tu la quieres por lo que es así sea ella una enojona que te golpea y sea la única mujer que te provoque miedo.

…te gusta todo de ella, también físicamente y te gusta estar todo el tiempo con ella

Luffy piensa que Nami es un mounstro, de hecho si, es ala única mujer a la que le tiene miedo y a pesar de que no tiene el Haki le deja fuertes dolores con sus golpes. Y ahora realmente se pone a pensar, si, Nami le cae bien y le gusta tal y como es.

¿Guapa? Si…es demasiado guapa.

Entonces Nami es con la única mujer que a tenido una hemorragia nasal, le a confiado numerosa de veces su mas preciado tesoro, se encabrona cuando la ve llorando, es en la mujer en la que mas confía sin importarle su pasado, es a la única mujer a la que le tiene miedo, se preocupa mucho por ella y siempre la termina rescatando (aunque eso también lo hace con sus Nakamas) pero con Nami es diferente, le gusta estar con ella y ¿ guapa? Si…ahora que lo piensa Nami es muy guapa y sexi.

-Ah…Así que Nami me gusta- afirma normalmente

La pareja se sorprende a ver su reacción normal ¿Realmente les habrá entendido?

-¿Debería de regalarle algo?- pregunta curioso- ¿Y a mis Nakamas?

-Lo de tus Nakamas es opcional pero también puedes, pero a la persona que te gusta tienes que darle algo especial. Ya que como te dije este día es mas para la persona que te "gusta"

-¿Algo Especial?- se queda pensativo hasta que se le ocurre algo y se levanta de la mesa- Muchas gracias amigos- se despide rápidamente y marcha.

-Me pregunto si entendió lo que le dijiste- pregunta la joven

-No lose, pero bueno por lo menos se dio cuenta de algo…

Ya Obscureció y la mayoría de los mugiwaras ya se encuentran en el Thousand Sunny, solo falta el capitán.

-Ya se tardo mucho Luffy- Dice Usoop con algunos golpes muy fuertes al igual que franky mientras Chopper los esta atendiendo.

-Eso les pasa por andar molestando a aquellas personas mounstrosas- los regaña.

-Definitivamente el amor hace a las personas Salvajes- dice Franky con dolor

-Ni que lo digas!- habla Usoop- Solo queríamos alegrarles mas el día.

-¿Y a ti como te fue Brook?- pregunta Robin riéndose de lo que han hecho sus compañeros.

-Yohoho si te contara lo que vieron mis ojos…aunque claro no tengo ojos. Pero todo acabo muy rápido porque la gente salía asustada y desnuda diciendo que habían visto un fantasma, y yo no vi a ninguno…

-Idiota, el fantasma eras tu!- dice Nami

-Ah si?- se queda pensativo por un momento- a claro, ya estoy muerto. Con razón las parejas veían hacia donde estaba con la boca bien abierta y gritaban, pensé que era por otra cosa…Ya saben, el momento. Yohoho

-Ya me imagino, ni como espíritu eres discreto.- dice Nami y voltea a dirección de Sanji- Y Sanji kun todavía sigue en shock por lo bien que la paso con las jóvenes solteras.- Y si, Sanji la paso muy bien y será difícil que se recupere de esto.

-Zoro se la paso todo el día durmiendo- dice Robin señalando hacia su dirección

-Típico de el- dice Nami sin extrañarle nada.

-Ya llegue!- grita el capitán con unas bolsas enormes en las manos, llega una hora tarde

-Como siempre puntual- dice Nami

-¿Enserio? Yo juraba que se me hacia tarde

-Por supuesto que llegas tarde!- lo golpea

-Auch. Eso duele- le reprocha Luffy

-Es hora de festejar!- dice felizmente señalando las bolsas

Todos lo ven sorprendidos.

-¿Y como porque?- pregunta zoro que acaba de despertar por los gritos de Luffy

-Porque es San Valentín!

-¿Y?- pregunta zoro

-Pues hoy se festeja el dia de la Amistad y el gustar y ustedes son mis Nakamas y por eso quiero festejar- sigue señalando las enormes bolsas- Este es mi regalo para todos ustedes.

-¿Dia de la amistad y del gustar?- se sorprende Usoop

-jejeje- se rie Robin

-¿Una fiesta?-pregunta Chopper.

-Eso me parece genial capitán- dice alegremente Robin al ver que su capitán había entendido masomenos lo que era este día.

-Pues Vamos a preparar todo- sugiere Nami emocionada.

Y así pasan las horas y los mugiwaras están festejando alegremente. Después de un rato Luffy se acerca a Nami.

-Nami puedes venir un momento- le pregunta inquietamente feliz a Nami.

-Yo? Claro…- se ruboriza un poquito, creía que había olvidado lo sucedido en la isla tras robar un poco de dinero.

-Toma- le estrecha el regalo a Nami

-¿Para mi?- pregunta confundida

-Sip- asiente felizmente

-Gracias…- no sabe que decir, el pelinegro va regresar a la fiesta hasta que Nami lo detiene.

-Espera! Yo también tengo algo que darte- se pone roja

-¿Enserio?- se emociona- ¿Qué es?- brincotea como un perro al cual le van a dar comida.

Nami le da la foto que les tomaron en la tarde. Luffy se sorprende y es inevitable que sonría tanto.

-Ahh terminaste comprando las fotos, pensé que no te había gustado.

Nami se queda callada sin saber que decir

-Gracias!- y la abraza- a mi me encanto esta foto shishishi, se la voy a enseñar a todos!

-No lo hagas!- grita

-¿Por qué?- pregunta sin entender

-Porque van a pensar cosas extrañas- se ruboriza de solo pensarlo

-¿Enserio? – y se pone a pensar sin la menor idea de que puedan pensar- esta bien, si tu lo dices.

-Luffy ¿Por qué solo me das un regalo a mi?- pregunta curiosa.

-Ahh porque es dia de la Amistad y del gustar y a todos les regale una fiesta por la amistad y a ti te doy esto por el gustar.

-¿Gustar?- pregunta sin entender

-Sip- asiente felizmente- Porque tu me gustas

Esta ultima palabra hace que Nami se quede impactada y se ponga roja como un jitomate ¿Realmente lo dijo?. Ella sabe que su capitán es un idiota pero ¿Realmente sabe el significado de esa palabra? No lo sabe, pero le acaba de decir que le gusta.

-A mi también me gustas- se encoge de hombros

Luffy la mira en silencio sorprendido y después le sonríe

-Geniaal – le da otro abrazo- Vamos a seguir festejando- y la jalonea hacia la fiesta.

Los demás mugiwaras ni enterados de lo que a pasado, la única que escucho todo fue Robin que al parecer planeo todo esto y sabia que pasaría.

Al cabo de un rato todos se quedan dormidos, esparcidos por todo el barco hecho un desastre por la borrachera. Nami sigue despierta, ya se le bajo un poco la borrachera pero hubo algo que no dejaba que durmiera…Se dirige hacia su dormitorio y abre el cajón de donde saca el regalo que le dio Luffy, lo abre inquietamente y sorpresa que se lleva al ver lo que es…Carne Cruda.

No sabe si reirse o llorar.

-Que idiota eres Luffy- Y termina riéndose locamente.

Al fin y al cabo fue algo que el Sombrero de paja le dio de corazón. Y la intención es lo que cuenta.

Definitivamente Luffy no sabe bien el significado de la palabra "amor", ni siquiera es consiente de lo que siente, pero de eso el ira aprendiendo poco a poco, porque en este dia se dio cuenta de algo y es que le Gusta su Navegante e igualmente este día Nami se dio cuenta de que le gusta su Capitán. Y eso es un gran paso.

Tarde o temprano al pelinegro le tendrán que alborotar mas las hormonas.

* * *

**Fin.**

**¿Reviews? :3 **


End file.
